After the End
by PeterPanfan13
Summary: This is set at the end of Neverland and is what happened after the line "Peter, look. Where's your shadow?" Please Read and Review. Rated T to be safe. (This fanfic with be all over the place, so I'm uncertain what Genre it should be under. Just letting you know.)


**Hi! I just want you to know that I did not hate the ending or anything like that. But I read the book by J. M. Barrie and thought I should connect the dots even closer. Enjoy!**

**PeterPanfan13**

Let's start where we left off.

"Peter," said Curly, "where's your shadow?"

Everyone looked down at Peter's feet in shock. How could someone just lose their shadow without knowing. Peter stared at eveyone in disbelieve.

"I..I don't know what happened." he stammered, "I remember looking down and seeing it while flying over the White Wood."

"Maybe it got caught on a branch or something?" remarked Twins.

"And came clean off?" inquired Nibs.

"Maybe, this is Neverland" replied Twins.

"What do we do?" asked Slightly.

"We should check the woods and see if I really did lose it there." stated Peter.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I come too." added Aaya.

So Peter and the gang proceed into the White Wood. They began to look high and low for Peter's shadow.

"This is silly," reported Curly after twenty minutes of searching, "A shadow can't just come clean off."

Everyone turned annoyingly toward Curly and immediately each of their eyes went wide.

"Peter is probably pulling our legs." remarked Curly.

"I am not!" exclaimed Peter flying down towards the ground after returning from searching the tree tops.

Curly turned to face Peter and saw him give out a small cry and take a step back.

"What?" asked Curly. He then looked around to see that everyone was staring at him. "What are you all staring at?" inquired Curly.

"Curly," stuttered Aaya, "Don't move."

He gave Aaya a confused look and then realized that everyone wasn't looking at him, but at something above him. Curly slowly looked up to see a black figure sitting criss cross above his head staring down at him. He quickly gave out a small cry and ran towards the others who were now all gathered together. They all looked over at the figure, still sitting in the air, and saw it smiling and waving at them.

"Peter?" gulped Twins.

"Yes?" answered Peter.

"What is that?"

Everyone looked over at Peter wanting an answer.

"I'm not sure." Peter then looked over at Aaya. "Aaya?"

"I don't know." she replied.

All at once the figure flew towards Peter and stood right in front of him. Everyone else then took a quick step back from them and starred in wonder. Peter and the figure both starred at one another until the figure flipped over Peter and went behind his back. Peter quickly turned around only to have the figure turn it's back to him. He then turned to Aaya.

"What is it doing?" Peter asked as he pointed toward the figure with his left hand. As he pointed to it the figure also pointed with the same hand and in the same direction. Everyone looked at the figure then among themselves.

"Peter," Aaya said, "Put your hands up."

"Why?" insisted Peter.

"Please do it."

Peter reluctantly raised his hands up above his head and the figure did also. Everyone stared and then began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Alright." snapped Peter, "This is crazy." He quickly turned to the figure and began to yell at it. "I don't know what you are but….." Peter then stopped and stared.

The figure had it's back turned, but as Peter was yelling and waving his finger the figure was copping his movement. Peter then slowly waved his arms in front of his face. Everyone gasped as the figure did it in sync with him. Peter then flew swiftly up two stories into the air and the figure followed. When they stopped in the air the figure then turned round to face Peter and placed his fits on his hips.

"What are you?" Peter asked.

The figure moved his hands to his chest then pointed at Peter with a smile on his face.

"What?" Peter inquired.

All at once the figure lifted his hands to the sides of it's head with his fingers outstretched. It then proceed to stick out it's tongue and wiggle it's fingers. Everyone below gasped at the sight of their leader being mocked in his own element. Peter quickly came out of his daze and became very angry at the figure.

"WHY YOU…." he shouted charging at the figure. It quickly dodged Peter and silently giggled as Peter flew passed him and tackled the air. Peter quickly turned around to see the figure on it's back and laughing hard and silently. Peter became furious and before the figure could recover, Peter tackled it and began to wrestle. Below them Curly was watching and had a sudden realization.

"Peter!" he shouted.

"What?" replied Peter still struggling with the figure in the air.

"I think that thing you're wrestling with is your shadow!"

Everyone turned to look at Curly even the figure.

"No way." said Nibs.

Peter look from Curly over to the figure to see it doing a thumbs up.

"You're my shadow?" asked Peter.

**I know it's a short chapter, but more will be coming! And I promise it is going to get more and more exciting farther along. Please review and give suggestions. **


End file.
